Looking Forward
by Zouboss
Summary: It takes courage to confess feelings. Lucina knew that. It just surprised her when a certain green haired goddess confessed to the swordswoman. One-Shot! Palucina!


"See you later, Lucina!" Corrin called with a smile as she departed from the blue haired swordswoman.

Lucina raised a hand in response with a soft smile. _Training today was intense, _The young woman mused to herself as she ran a hand through her damp hair that she had washed after her session with the other girl She felt thrilled to have the opportunity with Corrin though, for she was a skilled fighter. Considering the tournament that was coming up, the swordswoman had to keep her skills sharp and Corrin was a perfect match.

Just as Lucina turned to head to her room, she accidentally bumped into someone. The girl stumbled at the contact and feared of falling for a moment until someone grabbed her.

"Easy there, sweetie," A goddess like voice said.

_Oh wait, it is a goddess, _Lucina realized as she opened her eyes and regained her footing. It was Palutena.

"Thank you, Lady Palutena," Lucina nodded politely, letting go of the goddess's hand. She gave a soft smile. "I did not see you there, my apologies."

Palutena shared a smile of her own, hers seeming more vibrant. The tall individual tucked some of her green hair behind her ear and replied, "No worries, at least I was there to catch you."

"Yes," Lucina looked into those green eyes of Palutena's briefly before looking away. She felt a little embarrassed for making a simple mistake like that, she was usually more aware. "I appreciate your assistance."

"Anytime, sweetheart," Palutena gave a wink, making Lucina unconsciously flush. The goddess seemed to pick up on this, for she flashed a grin and continued on, "I saw you training earlier, you and Corrin really worked up a sweat."

"You happened to see us?"

"Yes," Palutena confirmed. She leaned on her staff that she usually carried around when battling. It must have meant the goddess had gotten back from training recently. "You really are _impressive _with that _sword_."

The way she said that was a little off. Lucina arched an eyebrow but decided to brush it off. Maybe she was just thinking too much about it. A lot of her close friends and family tell Lucina that her over thinking sometimes ruins things.

Lucina spoke, "I appreciate the compliments but I feel as if I could still use some work. At times my thrusts aren't sturdy enough." Palutena flushed at that sentence, making Lucina puzzled.

"Is something wrong Lady Palutena?" Lucina inquired, taking a step forward. "Are you running a temperature?" The blue haired woman reached a hand forward to feel the goddess's temperature. _Surely goddesses don't get sick? _Palutena's face grew darker at this, sparking a concern in Lucina. "Do you need a nurse's aid?"

Palutena pulled back, waving Lucina away. "N-no, I am fine, let's continue about what you were discussing about!" The taller woman reassured the swordswoman as she straightened up and looked at Lucina. "You were talking about your thru…." Palutena's face turned away.

"How I thrust my sword?" Lucina finished with a realization flashing through her mind. Was it possible that Palutena was thinking vulgarly? A small smirk suddenly formed on Lucina's face with a slight blush. Who knew a goddess could think that way? She could tease her at this advantage. Lucina wasn't one to do these type of things but living in the world of Smash had taught her to "loosen up" a bit.

"Yeah, I wish to improve on my rhythm when I move," Lucina explained with a fake innocence. "How I push forward can help hit the _right _spots."

Palutena bit her lip, just nodding in reply. Her blushing betrayed the composure that the goddess was trying to feign.

The swordswoman stroked her chin thoughtfully and leaned forward, "You know, I could use your assistance Lady Palutena, if you are willing to help if that's the thing, I-,"

"Of course!" Palutena swiftly replied before Lucina could say anymore. "I would do _anything_ for _you_!"

That outburst caught Lucina off guard, making her face turn red. "Eh?" She said with confusion but delight. It actually seemed like it would be a pleasure to hang out with the goddess. They hardly interacted and it would be good to get to know each other.

"Y-yeah!" Palutena flushed, as she seemed to realize her outburst. She looked down at the ground for a moment. "You're a really talented fighter, Lucina. A lot better than most of the fighters here." Her eyes then met Lucina's blue ones. "I would love to be a training mate with you...despite you being a mortal, I am actually extremely impressed by what you have to offer. Your skills and your looks combined make you really unique...like you're really pretty for someone who does so much and I don't mean that in a bad way, what I am trying-"

"Lady Palutena." Lucina interrupted with pink dusting her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time someone seemed to drown her in compliments. Had there ever even been a time?

Palutena froze and then shyly wiped her face. The grip on her staff tightened and she gave a nervous chuckle. "I am sorry, I went off there. I hoped I didn't bother you. It's just….you are really _amazing_."

Lucina felt her heart beat harder at that sentence and she felt something warm in her chest. The swordswoman didn't want the goddess feeling ashamed of her ramble and took a step forward.

"No, it's fine," Lucina said softly and glanced down, giving a sheepish smile. "I never had someone say that many good things about me before, at least here in Smash, other than my mother, Robin."

"Oh…?" Palutena's eyebrows knitted together, the blush slowly dissolving from her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well….other than the few exceptions, not a lot of people like me here," Lucina explained, her lips curving into a frown and her expression going serious. "They believe I am too much like Marth, that I am just some copy of him and I am not original Some of the Smashers think I am just a good for nothing…._clone_." She winced at just saying the word.

"Wha..?!" Palutena's expression turned to a look of upset and she shared a frown similar to Lucina's. "That's extremely harsh of them! They have no rights to say such crude things to you, when you haven't ever been rude to them! You are so polite and kind that is hard to even imagine someone being mean to you. Who was it, Lucina? Let me give them a piece of mind and maybe they will learn to keep their mouths shut!" She had a fist to her side and her staff ready as if she would murder the first person in sight. "The nerve people seem to have! I swear this community is getting more toxic as the years go by. I am going to shove my staff up someone's a-"

The soft giggling of Lucina made Palutena freeze.

The blue haired swordswoman had her hand slightly covering her mouth as she laughed into it. A slight flush to her face and her eyes closed as she smiled.

"Ah, I'm sorry again," Palutena's face heated in embarrassment. "I must sound stupid."

"N-no!" Lucina chuckled. "It's not s-stupid at all!" She squeaks for a moment, as she tries to laugh as quietly as she could. Lucina took a few deep breaths to recover and gave a genuine smile. "Actually, I enjoy that someone feels this way for me. It feels good, seeing someone so riled up by the hatred I sometimes receive."

The green haired woman seem to calm at that. Her green eyes glided over Lucina with a warmth that only herself could understand. "Ahh…" Palutena sighed. "I just…."

"It's fine," Lucina comforted and moved forward to lightly touch the hand that held Palutena's staff. "I understand but sometimes people just do cruel things and there is nothing to do about it. The best is to not give a reaction to them or they will continue it."

"Couldn't you at least say something?"

"I could," Lucina agreed with the same soft smile. "But I think I would find more pleasure when I prove them wrong. When I am finally able to defeat them and I am the one the crowd is cheering for, I hope they will finally realize they were wrong. That there is more to me than a clone."

"W-wow, Lucina," Palutena breathed, seeming impressed by the swordswoman's words. She flushed as she stared at Lucina. "I...I...want to tell you something. Something I wanted to tell you for a long time."

"I am willing to listen to what you have to say, Lady Palutena," Lucina replied with a kind and welcoming expression. The goddess seemed to grow more shy and human in this short amount of time they talked. Lucina would never have imagined someone so graceful wirh divine beauty could be so human. Everytime Lucina had seen Palutena, the woman looking goddess walked with pride and her chin held high. She was always so nice to others. Lucina felt almost as if she was doing something criminal as Palutena seemed so flustered around her. Should she not be the one who is the embarrassed mess? Lucina usually was. Not unless…. Her cheeks grew a deep red at the thought and she had to chase it off.

"For awhile now…." Palutena started, taking a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders and started to show some confidence. "For awhile now, I have admired you. And recently, my admiration turned into romantic feelings." Lucina blushed deeply. "I know this seems weird. I will admit it is kinda odd for me to tell you this. I am a goddess after all and you are a mortal and we are both...girls. But I still like you this way….I think you are really cute, charming, gentle, courageous and beautiful. I would like to go out with you. I want to get to know you."

Lucina's face was burning at this confession Palutena had just thrown at her. She was taken back. Surprised. Confused. Shocked. Startled. Awed. Flattered. Warmed. This was unexpected and Lucina had lost her words.

"I understand if you don't want to," Palutena looked seriously into Lucina's eyes. Lucina felt as if she could get lost in the forest of green. "I won't be mad at you if you don't accept my offer."

Lucina gazed at her with her mouth parted open. She wanted to say something. But all she could do was muster a short noise and a have a drop of sweat roll down her face nervously. It was really hot all of suddenly. She had to gather her strength and break out of this shock. Lucina shook her head quickly and concentrated on the goddess that gaze down at her with a seriousness that seemed as powerful as a charged attack.

"Palutena," Lucina breathed her name. Her fingers curled and uncurled. A nervous habit. She didn't want to make her wait for a response. She considered this. Lucina was not bothered by the fact that they were both females but rather, she was trying hard to believe that goddess could have feelings for her. "I…."

Palutena's expression turned into one of dejection. As if she figured out the answer on her own. The look of hurt on her face didn't belong on her in Lucina's opinion. This goddess was radiant. Gorgeous.

Lucina impulsively moved forward and gripped Palutena's free hand with both of her own. She stared into those lush green eyes. "O-of course Palutena!" Lucina felt the words tumble out of her mouth. "There is no reason for me not to. I think you're pretty impressive also…." She gave an awkward smile and felt the pink that dusted her cheeks. She felt a pinch of shyness rise inside her. She may not have any romantic feelings for the goddess right now but it didn't mean she could not develop feelings for her. "I…I am a little surprised but I think it is fine. I actually find it admirable that you are willingly confessing to me by yourself. I understand that it takes courage to admit feelings."

A smile cracked on the tall green haired beauty. "Lucina…." Palutena was extremely thrilled by Lucina accepting her emotions. The goddess's hand gripped the one beneath her and she squeezed it tight briefly. "I promise you that I will be a loyal companion even if nothing happens between the both of us."

The power in her voice. Lucina definitely loved the idea of it happening. She could picture herself having something with this goddess now knowing that this goddess was more human than perhaps some of the Smashers here.

"I'm looking forward to what's to come." Lucina admitted, feeling her heart beat a little faster. She really was going to.


End file.
